


Revolution's Pretty Fun

by Junior_satanic_moose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus, F/F, F/M, I put characters I love through pain, M/M, Mituna needs love, Multi, So they get people helping them recover, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior_satanic_moose/pseuds/Junior_satanic_moose
Summary: Exploring how Beforus was fucked up by following the life of Mituna Captor and those surrounding them.





	Revolution's Pretty Fun

The Empress had probably meant well. She was kind, a fairly gentle soul for a troll, but intentions don’t do much to help the wrigglers that the culling system destroyed. While at the surface having older highbloods adopt young trolls in unsafe environments seems a brilliant plan, it starts to fall apart when you add the selfishness of said highbloods and the lack of regulations surrounding the entire system. Most culled went to households worse off than where they had started. Being paid for each wriggler, many would cull hundreds and then send the children off to the frontier of space to serve in the glorious imperial army as “support”, while some were culled by desperate quadrentless trolls. They even corrupted the system further by intentionally destroying certain areas full of powerful psionics in order to draft them through culling. This is about one of them.  
The wriggler huddled with their knees pulled up to their chest in the seat they had been assigned on the shuttle. Legislasirators had shown up at their hive only a week ago and told them their lusus giving them mind honey was bad. They still didn’t really get it, but they knew to listen to adults. The past week had been filled with tests, medicullers and exclamations about “psionic power levels”. Mituna was just really confused, but apparently now they were being sent to someone who was going to take care of them. Why couldn’t they go back to their lusus? They wanted their lusus.  
“You know,” said the olive-blooded adult piloting the shuttle “You’re really lucky. The Grand Highblood’s never culled anyone before,”  
“Wait. Th-The Grand HIghblood?”  
“They didn’t tell you your culler? Yeah! Isn’t that great?” The greenblood seemed quite enthused,  
“I guess,” Mituna was definitely not. How were they supposed to deal with a purpleblood when the highest they’d expected was cerulean? They were doomed, weren’t they.

 

Kurloz was sick and tired of all this motherfucking bullshit. He was the heir to the Grand Highblood, but his other friends didn’t have to live with their ancestors on ships like him. Cronus didn’t have to go on the Archmage’s ship! Although that was probably because he tried to hit on Duality. Whatever, Kurloz could deal. It didn’t mean he liked sitting through stupid fucking sermons on false motherfucking gods. Look, the Mirthful Messiahs? Probably real, but all this bullshit ‘bout them being all powerful? Bull-fucking-shit. He heard a snort.  
“Shut up! Are you trying to get us killed?”  
What? Were people talking during The Grand Highblood’s sermon? Kurloz was on stage, so it was easy for him to search the crowd until he saw to greenbloods, one with her hand over the others mouth to keep her quiet. The smaller had mutant ears where her horns should be, and was wearing the uniform of a hunterorrorist. The one doing the muffling was not obviously a mutant, but a jadeblood in space? She had to have been culled. She had on a mediculler’s uniform, and yet looked strong enough to be a soldier herself. She might be a Rainbow Drinker, it would explain the cull. Oh, GHB was done talking. Finally. Kurloz slipped off stage subtly, ditching the clothed that would mark him as a highblood and slipping up behind the girls he had seen earlier.  
“Did either of you too understand that? Cause I was so lost,” He tried to break the ice in a way that wouldn’t get him reported if they actually supported the cult.  
“I understand that it was stupid if that helps!” The hunterorrist seemed much less concerned about getting in trouble, despite her lower hemocast. Well, she didn’t have to deal with GHB himself every day.  
“MEULIN! For fucks sake how many times do I have to tell you not to blaspheme where people can hear!” Ah, the jade stressed enough for both of them.  
“What are they going to do Porrim? Cull me? A bit late fur that don’t you think?” Was the girl trying to get herself killed? Well, at least now he knew both their names.  
“There are things worse than culling Meu. So hey, stranger, you still haven’t introduced yourself,” FUCK. Why did Porrim have to be so perceptive? He could give them a fake na-  
“Kurloz Makara, at your service,” FUCK  
“Wait. The Kurloz Makara? The Grand Highblood’s descendant?” Meulin was scared now, shit. He’d fucked up.  
“Wouldn’t be if I had a choice in the matter. This cult’s fucked up man.” They were walking him to a part of the ship he wasn’t familiar with. Was he going to be murdered? It would be a damn nice way to go, two beautiful girls killing him. Oh shit he sounded like Cronus. ABORT. Why were they looking at each other like that? It was almost like they were talking silently. Oh shit was one psychic? Shit.  
“Maybe you can help us then Makara. This isn’t exactly the Carnival on Beforus for us you know. You could totally request Porrim as your purrsonal mediculler! I have to stick with The Engineer, he culled me himself but Porrim could get somewhere safe!” Meulin somehow managed to fit all that into one long breath. He supposed he could?  
“You’d have to live in my quarters, but that would be a step up for you wouldn’t it? I’d be happy to help if you want,” He had the sudden feeling that he had just committed to something a hell of a lot bigger than getting one girl into a slightly less dangerous space.  
“It would be my honor, Kurloz,” Porrim had no issues with using his first name like Meulin seemed to. This paperwork was going to be a bitch.  
"Thank you so much! I have to get going befur The Engineer notices I’m gone. I’d love to hang out some other time though! My trollian is ApexCarnivore! Bye!” Meulin grabbed hold of the rim of a hole in the wall and heaved herself into a vent rather than walk through the halls.  
“GracefulArbiter. See you soon,” Porrim walked off as gracefully as her handle claimed.  
Kurloz was so fucked.

The Grand Highblood was second only to the Empress in political power. He commanded the entirety of the motherfucking Beforan military, and his ship hs the hub of troll activity off of their home planet. As such when he heard there was a psionic found who has so powerful they couldn’t be measured by traditional tests, he had to have them as his new helmsman, and arranged for them to be culled to them. Gamzee was constantly amazed he’d been able to convince Her Glorious Imperium that the culling system was a good idea, but he was grateful to the messiahs he had. The Engineer stood by his side as the blueblood tried to explain the surgery that the new helmsman would go through to give them the ports to plug into the ship. He paid enough attention to be polite to his matesprit as he looked over the paperwork his descendant filed to get one of the medicullers transferred to be his personally. Apparently the motherfucker was finally getting into combat as he should. He was five fuckdamn sweeps he should have been training for battle for a while already.  
“Equius, my most darling of motherfuckers, how's that little kittybitch of yours?” An idea was starting to occur to him.  
“Meulin is, um, fine, why do you ask?” Poor little Engineer was confused.  
“She’s a damn good soldier, you’ve got her all the best motherfucking training right? Got to keep your piletoy alive. What if we got her to train Kurloz?” Gamzee really hoped this wouldn’t get his pony angry, he hated that.  
“Yes, I, uh, suppose. She is well trained, but, um. As a hunterrorist? Is that, err, how you want your descendant to fight?” He brought up a good point, but one that had already been considered.  
“Already thought of that my love. She won’t be his sole motherfucking teacher, but he should learn as many types of combat as possible. She’ll still be yours of course, but you’d lend her to Kurloz sometimes. Sound good?” His matesprit could never turn him down, this was going to work so well.  
“I, erm, suppose so darling,” And he’d done it.  
“Thank you my dear,” He pressed a kiss to Equius’s shoulder and went off to his first meeting of the night.


End file.
